dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Broly (Extended Universe)
Broly (ブロリー 'Burorī', lit. "Broli") is a Saiyan and the Son of Paragus who appears in Dragon Ball Super as a main antagonist in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as Broly: BR (ブロリー: BR 'Burorī: BR', lit. "Broli: BR") in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Broly. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the original Broly from the Dragon Ball Z Broly film trilogy. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. This incarnation of Broly is Toriyama's attempt to add him into the "Dragon Ball canon". Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly's appearance differs from his alternate counterpart. While retaining the same height and black hairstyle, he has noticeably darker skin which seems to get lighter as he powers up and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is his most notable feature and is fairly more muscular. His facial expression also appears more stern than in the original (where it appeared melancholic). His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black chest armor with a green mid-section and shoulder pads, and black armbands with white ridges. He also at some point has a mechanical necklace on his neck, which is implied to be tied to Paragus' belt (akin to the original's crown).5 As a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Personality While little is known about Broly's personality, it appears that he behaves in a far different manner than his alternate counterpart. While generally very stern in demeanor, Goku states that Broly isn't a bad guy, and Cheelai states that Broly isn't fighting because he wants to, instead was trained by his father and forced to fight out of revenge against King Vegeta. Similar to his counterpart, Broly sometimes goes berserk. Background Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta. He was violent and born with a power level of 10,000. He lived on Planet Vegeta until he was sent away to a frontier planet by the order of a jealous King Vegeta who didn't like that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. Broly fought and trained together with a large creature named Baa who he eventually befriended. Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Super: Broly TBA Power ; Film and Manga Broly is one of most powerful mortal warriors in Universe 7, alongside Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza. A child prodigy in combat and born with a power level of 10,000, he greatly outclassed the exceptional might of the royal family. To which, King Vegeta, insecure at the idea of a Saiyan not his kin having such natural power and potential growth, he banished Broly so as to not the young Saiyan outshine King Vegeta's own prodigious son. ; Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Robotoriyama), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it's even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Broly was born with a power level of 10,00 Abilities * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Saiyan Power- A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is likely superior to that of the average Saiyan as Vegeta notes that Broly learns as he fights, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. * Dashing Punch - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. * Eraser Cannon- First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. * Blaster Meteor- First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Gigantic Breath- First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. * Meteor Crash - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Gigantic Omegastorm - Super Saiyan Broly's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Gigantic Cluster - Used in Dragon Ball Heroes Transformations Great Ape While Broly has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Wrathful Broly possesses a Wrathful (り 'Ikari', lit. "Rage") form, this form possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, similar to his Super Saiyan form, but less than his Legendary Super Saiyan form. It is revealed by Paragus that it is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power while in Broly's standard form and is quite difficult to control. Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly possesses the blonde hair with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass. One notable change is that his pupils are gone hinting he is berserk in this form. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power This form is the one that Broly is famous for. In this form, Broly possesses greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. He also grows to be 3 meters tall. Equipment * ' Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. Trivia *Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Voice Actors *Original Japanese Version :' Bin Shamada' *Funimation English Dub: Vic Mignogna Gallery Kid_Broly_in_Broly.png|Kid Broly Kid_Broly.png|Kid Broly Character artwork Base_Broly_art.jpg|Broly character artwork Broly_Armor.jpg|Broly Battle Armor artwork Broly_Battle_Damaged.png|Broly battle damage artwork Broly_Expressions.png|Broly's facial expression artwork Broly_Rage.png|Wrathful Broly artwork Rage_Broly_Expressions.jpg|Wrathful Broly SSJ_Broly_Art.png|Super Saiyan Broly artwork Legendary_Broly_art.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly artwork Toyo_Veg_Gok_Bro.png Category:Universe 7 Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Saiyan Category:Male Characters